The purpose of this study is to identify and examine factors which contributed to the sickle cell controversy in the Black community. The specific objectives of this project are: 1. to systematically reconstruct the social and political history that generated the public and congressional concern over sickle cell anemia; 2. to discuss the development and stability of Black and other organizational focus; 3. to ascertain the attitudes and perceptions of Black people about the sickle cell controversy. The research procedures include a content analysis of the congressional hearings concerning the National Sickle Cell Disease Control Act, a mailed questionnaire will be sent to organizations with an interest in sickle cell anemia plus there will be interviews with selected groups of agency personnel concerning how they deal with political and social issues related to this problem. Finally, there will be an analysis of the nature of federal financial support for solving this health problem.